User blog:TheToughGuy/My Question To You All: No. 06
My ideas. Just read what I got to say. Intro We all thought that Bully ''was a great game. Now we want to see a ''Bully 2 ''in the works. Alot of us have different opinions about what the sequel should be like and about. What you are about to read below are going to be my ideas. My Question(s) What do you think about my ideas? Is there some things that you like or don't like? What would you like to add or change? My Reply The following below are my ideas of what ''Bully 2 ''should be like (note that this list might not be completed and is subject to change during the week). *STORY: Basically, you play as Jimmy Hopkins again and he returns to do his somphore year (I think that it was his freshman year in ''Bully). A hispantic kid comes to Bullworth Academy named Jerry Mendez (yeah, from my story, but not revealed to be part of the G.S. Crew in this game) and he befriends Jimmy and Petey. But later in the first chapter, he betrays Jimmy and tries to get all the cliques to turn on him. So Jimmy has to get their respect back again and in the final mission, he and Jerry fight each other in the caferteria and Jimmy wins. Jerry gets expelled from the Academy for causing all the trouble (no rioting though). Jimmy is again respected as the king of the school. **Chapter one is late summer and Jimmy has to earn the respect of the Nerds. **Chapter two is early fall and Jimmy has to earn the respect of the Bullies. **Chapter three is late fall and Jimmy has to earn the respect of the Preps. **Chapter four is winter (year is 2007-08) and Jimmy has to earn the respect of the Greasers. **Chapter five is spring and Jimmy has to earn the respect of the Jocks. **Chapter six is early summer and Jimmy has to earn the respect of the Townies, who are turning against Bullworth Academy again. **Chapter seven is endless summer. **Also, it needs some deaths in the game. During the cutscenes, not actual gameplay. Add some more drama to the story like in the GTA ''games. But it also doesn't need to lose much of the comedy. *CLASSES: New classes are basically Theatre Arts, Physical Science, Home Economics, Wood Shop, Spanish, Drivers Ed, Computer Applications and U.S. History. Two old classes are Math and English. **For how Drivers Ed goes, I think it should be sorta like the lessons from the driving school in ''GTA: San Andreas ''(sorta). Then once you beat all or most of the lessons, you get the Stallion in the Autoshop as a prize. The Stallion is always located in the parking lot if you ever want to drive it around. Now there's a health bar for the Stallion. If you empty the health bar, it becomes immobilized and you won't drive it for the rest of the day. But if you get to a repair show if it's damaged, the repair shop will fix the car and the health bar goes back to zero. The Stallion is the only car you can drive in the game. **Wood Shop is where you make items out of wood. For each lesson, you get a different wood waepon. Lesson 1, wooden plank; Lesson 2, Ruler; Lesson 3, Wooden Sword; Lesson 4, Criket Bat and Lesson 5, Baseball Bat. *WEAPONS: Some new weapons need to be added. I say a paintball gun, a tazer gun, airsoft gun that looks like a pistol and a BB gun (since it was sorta removed from the game). *MAP: The town of Bullworth should remain the same, but the map needs to be bigger Bullworth was very small in too many ways. I say instead of having the game set just in the town, it should be set in the county. Have it called Bullworth County. The only change to the town would be to replace the burger joint to Burger Shot. That's the only change to the town. Besides, you can't go wrong with Burger Shot. XD *GAMEPLAY: I think that ''Bully 2 should have some RPG elements, like having to feed Jimmy and make him exercise at the boxing gym to stay fit. **Also, I think that you should be able to watch TV and go on the internet like in GTA IV. *CHARACTERS: Since some of the students at the school were seniors, some of them should be gone in the game. Like Earnest, he was probably a senior in Bully. He should be gone and people should talk about how he went to college or something like that. Also, some of the town folks should be gone and some new ones should be added. *SOUNDTRACK: Like what Dan the Man 1983 had said before, there should be an ipod or MP4 player in the game. You should buy some songs from a music store in Bullworth Town and then you can listen to them on the device, basically like the ''Saints Row ''series. Those are all my ideas. Please comment about them. Give me your opinion about some of these ideas and tell me what ideas you have in mind or what you would do differently. Note this ain't a wishlist or something like that. I'm just saying what I would like to see in the next game and my ideas. Can't blame a guy for imaginning things. :P Category:Blog posts